1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of special effect amusement devices. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for generating an artificial wave crash or wave surge effect for amusement purpose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Artificial wave generating devices are generally known in the art, however, these known devices have numerous drawbacks. For example, known artificial wave generating or surge effect devices are inefficient in terms of the amount of energy required to provide the artificial wave or surge. Known devices typically expend energy in both physically moving water for the special effect and additionally these known devices require substantial amounts of energy in moving and resetting the machinery which is used in generating the artificial wave. Known wave generating devices typically include substantial mechanical elements which are very cumbersome. Specifically, in one such known device, one or more large mechanical panels are physically moved within a body of water. The repetitive oscillatory motion of the panel or panels generates the waves.
This system, like other know systems, consumes a significant amount of energy and though the system is good at generating wave action in a closed body of water, this system is not capable of generating a wave crash or surge effect which is comparable to a large wave crashing on a rocky shore.
Accordingly, it is a first object of the present invention to provide an artificial wave crash or surge device which is capable of providing a sudden and dramatic surge and crash of water that is comparable to the effect which is seen when a large wave crashes against a rocky shore.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial wave crash or surge device which is energy efficient. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an artificial wave surge or wave crash device which has a design which is not very complicated. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following summary and detailed description of the preferred embodiments.